


And the world spins madly on

by willginski



Series: Reeds OT3 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: It's Gavin's birthday but something happened.





	And the world spins madly on

**Author's Note:**

> Angtsy shit right there.

“I think you might’ve put too much egg in it.” 

Nines bend down to watch the oven while you’re sitting in front of the oven, praying the cake turns out good. “But I followed the exact recipe! Step by step and even measure everything right!” you frowned and groans loudly at your, attempted lava cake in the oven. It was Gavin’s birthday and both you and Nines wanted to surprise him when he came home later in the evening. “You know what (y/n), we could always cheat and buy a cake from the bakery.” “No.” you turned to him and gave him a deadpan look. “It’s his birthday and I want to give him my best. He loves lava cake and we must deliver.” Nines rolled his eyes and shrug. “Whatever you say, chef.”

Both you and Nines are ready in your best attire with your cake in your hands and candles lighted up. Standing in the living room watching the door knob turned, preparing to sing a happy birthday song. But something was wrong, the door did open but the person on the other side wasn’t who you think it was. The person had ran into your home and lit the bomb wrapped around them. It didn’t went as you and Nines had planned. You didn’t know the suicide bomber that you were chasing had an intel on where you lived. You didn’t know they had been watching you that day. You didn’t know last night was the last night you’ll ever cuddle and be intimate with your lovers. You didn’t get to wish Gavin happy birthday.

For the entire day, he knew (y/n) and Nines had plans for his birthday. But for some reason, he had a feeling, an intuition to not let Nines and (y/n) go home early that day. He had dismissed that feeling as his dependent towards his spouses. Gavin thought he just missed his lovers who had left the station early to prepare his not so surprise party. Little did he know, the kiss he gave and received that afternoon was the last one he’ll ever get. 

Gavin packed his stuff to leave home soon when Fowler stopped him from leaving. “What’s the holdup, capt?” Fowler, who received a phone call about a suicide bomber and when the location was told, his face changed. He didn’t want Gavin to come home to see a massacre. “Detective. I received a phone cal-” 

“Can’t take anymore cases for tonight, boss! My darling idiots are waiting for me at home! Can’t believe they tried to be discreet about making me a fuckin birthday party. Hah! (y/n) couldn’t even keep a straight face around me. They tried to lie? I see thru your lies, sweethearts. Can’t wa-” 

“Gavin! They’re dead! They’re gone. A suicide bomber (y/n) chase found out where they lived and attacked them at your home. I’m sorry, Detective Reed. Your apartment is still intact but they’re… th-they’re..” Fowler’s voice wavered for a moment before swallowing and blinking his eyes rapidly. 

“I’m sorry, Gavin.”

Gavin felt like someone had shot him right in his heart. They might as well do it now. His entire life, his world, came crashing down on him. He didn’t know how did he walked the entire way home. He didn’t realize it was raining, when he reached the apartment, he was soaked and his eyes were red. He couldn’t bare to call it his home now, the people whom he found home in is gone. The firefighters were there and Jason was there. Jason had talked to him but when he saw the remains of his lovers, he didn’t realize he was screaming his throat raw. Gavin had dropped to his knee and for first time in his life, he truly felt alone.

Days went by in a blur. Gavin had dedicated his entire time to cases after cases. Never giving himself a break. Hank and Connor had offered to let him stay at their place but he knows he will breakdown and cry when he sees Nines’ garden. Somedays, he tricked his brain into thinking that they’re just on an undercover case, alive and coming home to him soon. For the first few months, he refused to go back to his ho- the apartment. The first day since the incident he went back to the apartment. He never went further than the living room before he starts to break down and screamed his lungs out. Gavin withdrew himself. He talks less, even when Connor purposely does something stupid that Gavin would tease him about.

Somedays, Hank found him lying down at the foot of their graves, crying, smoking, drinking, even went as far as sleeping there. Hank had to dragged him away. Gavin clawed his way out of Hank’s hold. Tried to hold on to their graves, shouting at Hank, “Let me go! Let me go!!” It took both Hank and Connor to drag him away from the cemetery. They let him go back to the apartment but this time they stayed in case he went back. They could hear him sobbing in the bedroom.

It has been a year since the incident. Gavin tried to kill himself on the day. Oh the irony, him dying on his birthday. He sat in the living room, where you and Nines had died. He had got himself drunk, took red ice and cut himself. He lets the blood flowed out onto the floor, where yours and Nines’s blood had flowed. Gavin held a picture of the wedding day. If Connor hadn’t arrive a minute sooner, he’ll be joining you two.

Gavin woke up in the hospital, arms wrapped in bandages and iv bags connected to his arm. He cried himself raw. Hank and Connor knew not to enter the room. Gavin held up the wedding picture Connor took for the three of you. All of you look so happy in it, so blissfully unaware of what will happen after 5 years of marriage. He replayed his wedding day in his head and cried himself to sleep that night. 

Gavin had his first new years without the both of you. Hank and Connor had forced him to go for a therapy and so far, it had worked, even just a little, for him. He still does breakdown and cry at random times in a day but he could stay in his apartment for a prolonged time without running to the cemetery. Hank had offered to stay with him at the apartment but he refused his offer, promising he won’t try to kill himself again. Gavin had dedicated that day to looking through the photo album the three of you made.

He finally opened up the personal effects Fowler gave him which contained yours and Nines’ wedding ring. Gavin gingerly picked up the wedding rings that he and Nines had chosen. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he put on the wedding rings on a necklace and never took it off. 

Gavin visits yours and Nines’ graves everyday after work. The first few visit after Gavin went to therapy, Connor had followed him. But now, Connor and Hank trusts him enough not to do the things he had done the past year. Some days, he’ll talk about anything and everything. Some days, he’ll sit down between yours and Nines’ gravestone in silence. But everyday, he’ll always leave the grave with red rimmed eyes.

Years had gone by, he never skipped a day to go back to yours and Nines’ grave. Connor had gotten married and had kids. Even so, they’re still worried for Gavin. Gavin still worked at DPD, still throwing himself into cases after cases. But never once had he smiled nor talked to anyone unless he had to. The apartment still looks the same, he never bothered to change it. He still has the clothing you and Nines’ once wore. 

Your favourite plate, Nines’ diy mug, songs you had on vinyl even Nines’s paper books that’s yellowed and old, he reads them sometimes. He still keeps the things you and Nines enjoy.

Some nights, he’ll put yours and Nines’ sleep wear on bed on either side of him. Even tho the smell of the both of you had been long gone. Every night he’ll always say goodnight to the air the three of you once shared.

Not once in his life has he ever stopped loving you and Nines. Gavin lived his life knowing he has met his soulmates. 

He can’t wait to see you and Nines again.

And the world spins madly on.


End file.
